


Daddy's Special Treat

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy's Special Treat - Freeform, Joey's being a total slut this cruise, M/M, Multi, NKOTB Cruise, They're all doing him, They're all his Daddies, what the hell have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: The fact that it turned him on was just so wrong in every way possible. He was a grown man, for crying out loud, he was a father, he shouldn't get so hard from the mere thought of calling someone else 'Daddy'. He knew that. They all knew that. But it was the cruise, they were drunk on love and high on life and they didn't care. The outside world didn't exist during the cruise. They could do pretty much whatever they wanted.And Joe wanted his Daddies to fuck his ass so hard he would be able to feel it for a week.





	Daddy's Special Treat

What happened on the Cruise stayed on the Cruise. That was the rule. Joe was ever so grateful for that. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to survive more than a couple of days of this.

“You ready for Daddy’s Special Treat, Joey Joe?” Danny’s voice hissed in his ear and Joe’s knees were shaking. Danny had him pressed up against the wall in the cabin, pants around his ankles, ass throbbing, wide open after first Donnie, then Jon, had his way with him.

They were still there, watching him.

Jordan was there, too, waiting his turn.

Joe should have known this would happen, the second he opened his mouth at the game show. ‘Daddy’s special treat’. He should have known those words would come back and fuck him in the ass.

“Yes, daddy!” he answered Danny, just like he had when Donnie had asked him, and when Jon did the same. They were all his daddies tonight and that really shouldn’t excite him as much as it did. He knew that, had known that the whole time. It was just wrong, but fuck, it felt so good.

When Donnie had caught him after the party, whispering in his ear about ‘Daddy has a special treat for you’, Joe had known right then. When he had seen the look on their faces, he had known. He was about to get properly fucked, probably by all of them. Of course, he had known that his little mishap at the game show would give them reason to tease him, but this?

The fact that it turned him on was just so wrong in every way possible. He was a grown man, for crying out loud, he was a father, he shouldn't get so hard from the mere thought of calling someone else 'Daddy'. He knew that. They all knew that. But it was the cruise, they were drunk on love and high on life and they didn't care. The outside world didn't exist during the cruise. They could do pretty much whatever they wanted.

And Joe wanted his Daddies to fuck his ass so hard he would be able to feel it for a week.

As soon as they were all alone, and Donnie had taken his clothes off, Joe knew what they wanted, what he was supposed to do. And it had felt so natural, the words leaving his lips flawlessly. ‘Daddy’! ‘Please’! Words that should never be uttered in the bedroom… But they weren’t even in the bedroom yet. 

He had been bent over a chair as Donnie banged into him.

He had been bouncing on the couch, sitting on Jon’s cock.

Now, he was pressed up against a wall, with the Anal Invader.

Danny’s thick cock slid inside him with one smooth stroke. Joe still felt it, though, and he pushed his ass back a bit, leaning his forehead against the wall as Danny moved inside him, slow and even. He had lost track of how many times they had made him cum, but he figured at least twice by now, and he knew that there would be more, he was already closing in on another one.

"Daddy... please..."

"He's such a good boy, isn't he?" he heard Jon ask and the words 'thank you, daddy' were on the tip of his tongue, but it became a weird grunting sound as Danny kept on pounding his ass. Joe was certain that Jon knew what he meant, though.

“You gonna be a good boy for me, too, Joe? Jordan asked.

Danny started to thrust a little harder, as if he was mentally picturing Joe being a good boy for Jordan and really liked what he saw.

Joe was shaking; it was sad how much he was enjoying this, how much he enjoyed having four daddies taking care of him, and in his head, he pictured himself all covered in their cum, exhausted, but sated, just like back in the 90's.

“Yes, daddy!” he said, as Danny fucked him straight over the edge for the third time in what was sure to be a very long night. “I will!”


End file.
